Conventionally, it may be difficult for less technologically-savvy end users to set up a new router or replace an older router with a newly-purchased router. Even for technologically-sophisticated users, however, the present expectation is that even complex devices such as routers will install and work right out of the box, in the same manner as a common household appliance.
The problem is compounded when the user has forgotten the network name (the Service Set Identifier, hereafter, “SSID”) and/or the router password. Wi-Fi Protected Setup (hereafter, “WPS”) allows users to add new devices to a network without typing long passphrases. However, the WPS protocol has not been effective in all situations. For example, when a user wishes to replace an older router with a newer model, there is no established mechanism enabling the new router to be configured using the older router's settings (the older router's SSID and the router password).
These difficulties may cause frustration during the initial setup of the router. If the user is unable to properly configure their new purchase, they may resort to costly calls to tech support and may ultimately return the router to the point of purchase. In turn, these difficulties could engender a negative perception of the quality and user-friendliness of the manufacturer of the router.